


A kidnapping and a kind village

by Lady Rahl (thewrittenfae)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Legendland, Other, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Lady%20Rahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard awakens to find Kahlan gone and gets hot on the trail of getting her back.<br/>Written for a challenge where we had to incorporate three elements into the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kidnapping and a kind village

Richard's eyes opened with a sudden flutter as he was pulled from his sleep. The forest around him was quiet and he sat up as he tried to figure out exactly what had just happened, what had woken him. His eyes scanned their camp and flickered over Zedd's sleeping form before they moved to glance at Cara who was asleep against a tree. Neither seemed out of place or too still. His gaze went to Kahlan's blanket and he frowned when there was no one sleeping on or under it. 

He slipped to his feet and through the forest a little to look for her. Sometimes they didn't always sleep the greatest so he wanted to make sure that she hadn't wandered off to think before he let the panic at her missing settle in his chest. Once he was far enough from his sleeping companions he called out softly, "Kahlan?" He moved through the forest some as he pushed bushes and branches aside and out of his way, though the longer he searched the more panicked he felt before he moved back to camp. "Zedd! Cara! Wake up!"

Zedd jerked awake at the shout, grumbling about how it was too dark when meant too early still. 

Cara rose in a smooth motion, frown settled on her features. "Why the shouting?"

Richard threw his pack together as he watched Cara move towards him. "Kahlan's missing. I think she's been kidnapped." 

Zedd jerked up and started to bundle his things. "Why didn't you say so?" He grumbled softly, crappy from not having gotten enough sleep. 

It wasn't long before the three had camp packed up and Richard was carefully trying to track any footprints that could lead him in the direction she might have been taken.

\-- -- -- -- 

Kahlan struggled against the bindings on her hands as she was tugged forward by them. "You'll never get away with this," she hissed softly as she tugged hard enough that the Mord'Sith leading her through the forest had to stop a moment to keep her footing.

The Mord'Sith turned and raised a brow at her. "I think I can handle one little Rada'Han kept Confessor. And Lord Rahl is expecting you by midday. So." She jerked the rope and watched Kahlan stumble and fall into the mud. "We won't keep him waiting." 

Kahlan was jerked back to her feet sharply and she stumbled behind the Mord'Sith if only to not be dragged like a rag doll along the forest floor. For better or worse, the Mord'Sith hadn't searched her that thoroughly after she had clasped the Rada'Han closed around her throat, so when she'd fallen she was able to retrieve the dagger from her boot. She glanced around the forest and caught sight of a small town just past the forest's edge. "I'm not all that interested in seeing Lord Rahl at all, so if you don't mind." Kahlan shifted the dagger carefully and sliced through the bindings on her hand before she shoved the Mord'Sith hard. 

The Mord'Sith jerked and fell with a tumble down the side of a small hill with a low sound of anger. 

Kahlan didn't hesitate as she bolted for the town, her white confessor dress flared out behind her in her haste. Luckily she was able do disappear between some buildings before the Mord'Sith was able to reach the forest's edge to try to look for her. She ducked her head a little and moved through the town to a small shop that sold dresses. 

"May I help," the young woman turned and her words fell short when she saw who had walked into the shop. "How may I serve the Mother Confessor this day?" Her tone was friendly, near saying it would be an honor to help her in any way. 

"I need a dress," Kahlan murmured with a smile. "I'm being followed and until I can find my friends, I don't want to stand out too much in this one." 

The woman hurried to a rack of dresses. "Of course! It would be an honor for you to wear any of these. It's rare we see many people here, I must say." She shuffled through the rack a little before pulling off a dress that was about Kahlan's size, though a nice blue and it even had a hood to hide Kahlan's face. "Try this one." 

Kahlan smiled as she took the dress and let the woman lead her back to a changing area. "Thank you." She changed quickly before she looked at herself in the mirror. It was a simple dress, but no less lovely. "This will work perfectly, though, I'm afraid until I meet up with my friends I don't have coin to pay for it." Kahlan moved to the woman who owned the shop. 

The woman waved a hand at her. "Consider it a gift. You do so much for us with trying to keep us from under that Lord Rahl, it would be my honor for you to just be wearing something of my simple make."

Kahlan blushed a little at the compliments. "My thanks." She bundled her dirty Confessor dress up a little before she blinked as the woman held out a small satchel for her. 

"Here, so you can carry it and it won't be seen. The people in the village support you and the Seeker, so anyone looking for you will have problems trying to stay in the village for too long. Especially if they're wearing Da'Haran colors." 

Kahlan smiled, soft though strained, as she stuffed the dress into the satchel. "It's a Mord'Sith that is after me at the moment."

The woman tisked softly, "She will find no welcome here. She'll barely make it to the edge of town."

"That is good to know." Kahlan nodded as she settled the satchel over her shoulder. "You have been a big help, thank you."

The woman smiled as she nodded. "Any time."

Kahlan tugged the hood of the dress up around her face and slipped back outside, just in time to see the villagers forcing the Mord'Sith out of town with axes and pitchforks. She smiled a little as she moved down the road to the tavern and quietly slipped inside to sit in a back corner. She wanted to give the Mord'Sith some time to leave before she would try to get back to Richard. 

\-- -- -- -- 

Cara sighed, "Why don't we just find the nearest Temple and get her back. It's easy to tell that's where they were taking her." 

Richard glared at Cara as he looked over the forest, moving slowly. It had been light for a while, which had made it easier to track Kahlan. The mud not far from him had been disturbed and there were a few muddy footprints along the forest floor to show where she'd been taken. He was currently stopped on the top of a small hill. "Because you don't know whoever took her successfully got her there. Kahlan's smart. If there's any chance she got away we need to make sure she's okay."

Zedd's attention turned at the ruckus from the town not far from them. "Well I would be willing to bet if the town is running a Mord'Sith out, she might have gone into hiding there."

Richard moved to look at what Zedd was talking about. "We can slip into the village there," he pointed at a spot that was out of sight from the current mob and Mord'Sith. "See if anyone at the tavern has seen her."

Cara didn't wait for a yes or no about the plan, just started out of the forest quietly.

Richard and Zedd moved to follow her. The three slipped quietly into the town and to the tavern. It was easy enough to do because the Mord'Sith was putting up some of a fight, though she couldn't take on all of the villagers and she was bloody enough Richard was sure she was either going to die there or finally give up. 

Zedd pushed the door open and entered the tavern, "We should get a quick drink while we're here."

Richard give Zedd a frowned look, "No we need to find Kahlan first. Then you can have your dri --" Richard's words were cut off when a streak of blue came at him and he was suddenly being hugged tightly. It took a moment, but only one small moment before he hugged Kahlan back tightly. "We were so worried about you."

Kahlan gave a soft sigh of relief as Richard hugged her back before she pulled back slightly and turned to Zedd. "Can you get this off me, please?"

Zedd smiled as he nodded. "Of course." He passed his hand over the front of the Rada'Han and it clicked open gently. "Now, let's sit and get some breakfast while you tell us what happened." 

Kahlan nodded as Richard led her gently to a table. It was a short telling, but a slightly long breakfast since none of them had eaten. By the time the four were ready to go, men were hunkering into the tavern soaking wet. "What's going on out there?"

One of the men shook off his jacket to try and get the water off. "Worst rain storm we've seen in the last year. You four will be wanting to stay nice and safe inside until it calms."

The four settled back at the table with a nod, glad to be inside and dry instead of where they might have been in the forest and soaked. It was easy enough to pass the time quietly at the table while they waited out the storm.


End file.
